Hunter
by godsinstrument
Summary: Theredon awkes from the worn battle to find his comrades sluaghtered unmercifully. He now sets off to destroy the evil Kael who had taken over the world that he longed to live in peace with.


**Hunter**

Chapter One

**The Awakening and the Journey**

The worn paladin rose from the rubble after the bloody battle. His rust-colored eyes examined the world around him and saw the endless miles of carnage and bloodshed. There was but one last enemy. As he walked through the abandoned houses watching ever so carefully, he thought of the battle that he would have to fight to end the despair of the world he been living in. Broken windows, boards scattered everywhere, and bodies lying silently on the ground. Theredon's world was ruled by an evil tyrant named Kael. He had been a rebel ever since Kael had taken the lives of his dear parents. A stray blond hair swept across his face. Kael was a naïve magician motivated by his sick desire to watch innocent men, women, and children suffer. He uses necromancy in his plots and creates large undead armies from the bodies of his enemy's fallen men to do his bidding.

The rebellion of the west had fallen, just as the south had. He would have to travel great distances to join his allies in the north and the lands there were unfamiliar to him. Theredon had but a steel claymore and worn leather armor. He would have to get to the land of the Phoenix and enter the Underground cavern of the rebel hideout. As he walked towards the horizon, a small group of bandits ambushed him! There were at least three of them. A brutish, muscular man thrust his blood-stained axe at Theredon's left leg. He quickly and easily dodged due to his light leather armor. He quickly slashed at the man's shoulder and easily landed a direct hit. But the thick coating of armor ricochet the sword and snapped it in two! The spinning blade slid onto the ground and disappeared into the mud! Theredon dove to the side just in time to avoid a surprisingly quick stab from the scrawny man standing in the back. With a broken sword and no breath, he had to think fast. He dodged another slash from the third man to get a scar on his chest. He stuck his hand into the muck beneath him while the three men charged at him from all sides! He pulled up the broken sword and thrust it at the bulky man wielding the axe. The blade, covered in mud and filth, sank into the man's chest. The others, looking at the man fall on his back, were surprised that a broken sword penetrated his think skin. Theredon quickly punched the scrawny man on the left and grabbed his arm. He flung him towards the other bandit and ran to the lifeless corpse of the bulky bandit. He stabbed the two men still startled by the hit. He had survived the ambush, to lose his sword in the process. He decided to check the bandits for any items he could use for his journey. He found some stale bread, a dagger, and a cold drink in a bottle. He would have to survive with these for now. The cold drink was from a place called, _The Cleric's Bar_, He noticed smoke from the horizon and decided to look for the tavern there.

Chapter Two

**A New Companion**

As he neared the tavern, he saw many horses, carriages, and other impressive steeds. He opened the wooden door to find a warm smile there to greet him. The barmaid showed him to his seat and left him. Above the loud chatter and laughter, he heard the bartender ask what he wanted.

"Wad do you want?" asked the bearded man.

One of his eyes was blind and white, while the other was brown. Theredon replied by asking for a, scribe's smut. The room was warm and impressively furnished. A cozy fireplace, boar skin mat, and the tables and couches were stained with beer. The bar keeper brought Theredon's drink to him. Theredon reached for his money, and paid. The atmosphere of the room was pleasant and hearty. He noticed a man in the corner table, with a cloak and a staff. An unexplainable force urged him to start a conversation with the man. He walked across the room squeezing through rows and rows of tables. He neared the man and noticed a shiny, almost gold-like badge sticking out of his pocket. He sat down, and began to talk with the man.

"Hi there," said Theredon trying to spark a conversation.

"Would like some help on your journey?" asked the unnamed man.

"What? How did you know?" Theredon replied.

"Your armor is soaked in mud; you carry a sheath, and have torn armor," said the man in the cloak.

"Well yes, I would like help, but this is my fight. I have a score to settle with Kael."

"Don't we all? A fight fought alone is a fight never to be won."

"Very well then, but I must know, what is your name?"

"My name is Mirre Venomseer. I am an elfen druid. We are in tune with nature and use only earth's bounty for spells and such."

As the night died down, and the two men carried on their conversation, the number of people began to lower also. There were now only about ten. The room was still filled with chatter. When the door flung open, the villagers looked up from their tables and saw a dark knight.

The dark knight and his two followers strolled in and looted from the table. eating, drinking, and taking gold from the villagers who were too afraid to do anything. When he drew his sword and almost sliced a child's head off, I was about to attack, but knowing that I had a broken sword, I decided to let the druid handle this and see what he could do. Mirre stood up and challenged the dark knight. The two footmen with him, charged at Mirre at the moment. He raised his hand and stood in a stance unknown to me. Both hands up in an up-side down arch and palms open. He concentrated energy into the fingers of his hands and thrust his hand out. Roots from the cracks in the floorboards grew and thickened! They wrapped around the two men encasing them in a coffin of roots with only their head sticking out. The dark knight, infuriated by this assault, charged at Mirre, only to have the same fate which the footmen endured happen to him. They struggled and squirmed, but could not get free. Soon, they gave up. The barmaid sent for the nearest watch guard positioned in the watch tower in the east. By morning, the three men were arrested and they were on their way. The barmaid chased after them and presented Theredon with a new sword, and Mirre with a very elegant and expensive looking elixir. Theredon and his new companion walked off into the sunset and towards their destination.

Chapter Three

**The Gnoll Encampment**

After weeks upon days of countless travel, the two warriors stopped by a river to rest. Theredon knew, in the dark corners of his mind, that they would no be able to get across the vast lands between them and the rebel hideout. A noise snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked over the hedge and saw a ferocious gnoll scout looming over him. The beast slammed his medieval flail onto the ground next to him. The dirt flew up from the impact and onto his hair. It raised the weapon once again. Theredon looked to his left for Mirre, but he was nowhere to be found! He rolled to the right and barely dodged a blow from the flail. Theredon drew his sword and went into an offensive stance. The gnoll thrust the flail around him wildly! Theredon ducked and dodged, dodging everything. He slashed back and hit the gnoll's leg. It retaliated by grabbing Theredon's arm and throwing him against the nearby oak tree! Theredon, weak and limping, closed his eyes and awaited the horrible fate. A few seconds later, he opened his eyes to see the missing druid standing in front of him and the gnoll on the ground.

"Don't scare me like that!" yelled Theredon.

"Sorry, I was upstream trying to scout ahead. I found a town ahead. Just follow the river." replied Mirre.

After the skirmish with the gnoll, they decided to begin to walk again. As they neared the town, an uneasy aura came over them. They tried to ignore it, and walked into the town. Once inside, they found that the town was abandoned. As they walked past the old houses, the aura became stronger. They looked ahead saw an inn. This was in no way like the Cleric's Bar. The floor had holes, the walls were filthy, the tables were broken and the entire place had them alert. Although all these problems were unpleasant, there was a door that would not open. They ignored it and thought it was a broom closet. They finally tried to go to sleep, but when they placed their heads on the floor, no sooner had they heard grunts and snarls from the floor below. The two men looked around and saw nothing, but the door they had seen earlier. Even though they could easily kick the door down, they did not want to let the mystery person or _thing_ down there know they were here if they did not have to. There was no handle on the door or knob. Soon, they found that there was a seal on the door. This was the seal of the animal. It was used to stop humans from entering or passing through the seal. As they pondered about what would be in the cellar, the door clicked. They ran to hide. A huge dark distorted figure stepped out of the frame of the door, almost breaking it. Several others stepped out after it. The sun began to rise and light shined on the misshapen beast. It was a gnoll! But not any gnoll, this, was the chief gnoll. It was fierce horns grew from the head and the teeth were huge! Vicious claws were protruding out of its body. It's breath, sickening breath gout like a soot-like cloud, and multiple fangs and ridges on its thick skin. The eight beasts began communicating in their language. This made them uncomfortable. Theredon knew that eliminating the gnoll horde would decrease the chances of Kael raising an army from them. As they stomped out of the room, they hurried down the cellar. Down there, they saw a man chained to the wall like prisoners of war. The man begged them to help him down, and they did.

He explained everything that happened to him that brought him to the predicament he was in now. It turned out that he was a messenger to the land of the Phoenix. He was delivering the letter when he was attacked and ambushed by a pack of gnolls and dragged to this place. He had kept the note secret, and thrown it in a bush when he was attacked. The only problem is that the gnoll encampment has just set up near there. They sneaked out and he took them to the point where the note was thrown. Surely, there was gnoll activity here. Tents and a fire were set up. There was at least about 3 gnolls sitting around the fire. They could only hope to defeat them.

"Mirre, can you cause a distraction while we search?" asked Theredon.

"I don't know, I can always summon a treant, but it will take a great deal of concentration, you will have to fight them on your own if you get caught," replied Mirre.

"It's the only chance we have."

Mirre placed his index and middle finger on the weed near him. He closed his eyes and raised his hands up and a being composed of vines and branches rose from the ground. It was at least three feet tall. The treant ran out to the gnolls and began to scream and yell! Theredon and the man ran out to quickly search for the letter. Rustling through the bushes quickly, they found the letter and began to run towards their previous hiding spot! But in the process, it turned out that the gnolls had caught the treant and executed it! They turned and saw them trying to run away and chased them! The gnoll shaman casts an immobilizing spell on them, stopping them in our tracks! With Mirre unable to help, and them unable to move, we expected them to be doomed! Theredon struggled and squirmed, but could not get loose! He began to strain and began to move his limbs! He broke free and pulled on the man. The gnolls, seeing Theredon free, ran towards them! They got free and began to run away!

"They're catching up!" yelled Theredon.

"Go on without me Theredon, I will try to slow them down!" said the man.

"What about the letter?"

"Be sure to deliver it to the leader!"

With that, the man ran back and disappeared over the hill. Theredon reached Mirre and woke him from his trance. In the distance, a scream pierced the ears of the group and sent a chill down their spines.

Chapter Four

**A Troubled Leader**

After the unfortunate skirmish with the gnolls, our two heroes are walking on the trail to the land of the Phoenix. They climbed over the ridge near them and in the light, they saw a flaming feather. The heat from the feather burned their hands. The bright red and yellow flames radiated from the stem. This was a sign that they were almost to their destination. Over the hill, they saw the great green valleys of the Land of the Phoenix. They began running, feeling the wind in their face, and the trees and clouds pass by quickly. As they neared the jumped from tree to tree climbing and leaping around, they saw the entrance to the cavern. It was a massive tree. The width of the tree was over 100 feet thick. The tree was home to many animals and insects, but most importantly, the entrance to the hideout. They rustled through the bushes and vines and unearthed the door. On the door, were engraved these words, _we the rebels, swear on our lives, that we shall rid the world from the evil tyrant named Kael_. Under the quote, there was a list of names of the past rebel leaders. The list seemed to go on forever. They pulled open the hatch and closed the door behind them. As they walked through the dark and damp tunnel, they began to get anxious to see the underground city. The light at the end of the tunnel began to get brighter and brighter!

They had finally reached the city! Towers and Buildings stretched to the tall ceiling above. The underground river flowed for what seemed as miles. This, truly, was an amazing sight. Around the edges of the city stood four castles, each was a direct connection to the main castle, which was bigger than all the rest. It was tiled a light blue, and lined with white. Five towers stood out of the large castle. This was where the rebel leader and his sister resided. These two, ruled and commanded all of the rebels from this point. They stepped down to the series of contraptions that worked the wooden elevator. When they finally reached the bottom floor, they began to run towards the main castle. Seeing fellow rebels and buildings speed by them. After about half an hour of running, they ran up the steep stairs of the gates of the castle. When they reached the gate, they were stopped two tall guards in grey and red plated armor. They explained their situation to the imperial guards, but they hesitated to let them pass.

"I don't have time for this!" yelled Theredon.

He pushed through the spears and ran up the stairs. Mirre followed. In the throne room, he ran to the leader.

"Leader!" yelled Theredon, running up to him, "I have an urgent letter for you!"

Handing the letter to the rebel leader, he awaited the response. An uneasy face overcame him, and Theredon knew that something was wrong.

"Guards, See our guests to the Imperial suite," said the leader, "Dinner is at 7 p.m. I would like you to attend. I have business that I must speak to you about."

Chapter Five

**The Kidnapping**

At dinner, they sat down next to the leader and dinner was served. There were mashed potatoes, fish, peas, and all the food you could think of. In the center, was a large turkey, basted and glistening in the light shining from the crystal chandelier. The walls decorated with a blood-red color and bright white colored curtains hanging from every window.

"If I may ask leader, what does the letter say?" asked Theredon.

"Please, call me Kane," said the leader as he took out the ragged message.

Dear Kane,

I regret to report, that the number of gnolls in the east have risen. Now, we are in times of peril. Our men are discouraged and weak. The winter nights are

cold and unforgiving, the food supplies are near empty, and the beasts in the region are ferocious. Why the other day, a 50 foot scion scarab attacked us

and took out about 7 of our men. But the most urgent of news is that we have learned that the agents of Kael are attempting to kidnap one of our people.

We also have suspicion that one of the rebels has leaked information to Kael concerning the location of the northern cavern. I leave you with this

information and ask you to send for supplies.

Sincerely,

Darren Strongthunder

"What kind of twisted man would call himself a rebel after doing such an awful deed!" yelled Theredon.

"Yes, I know," said Kane, "If it would not be too troublesome, I would like you to escort the supply caravans to the east and help Darren with his troubles.

"It is my duty as a rebel to follow any commands given by the leader, of course I will go."

"Good, in the mean time, you can train with castle knights and your elf friend here can train in the elf wing of the castle.

They went to their rooms and retired for the night, for they would have a big day tomorrow.

"Ten-hut!" yelled the rebel officer, "I am your new officer in training! You will refer to me as sir! I want ten laps around the field now!"

After the ten laps, we started to practice new offensive spells. The officer began to concentrate hard on his sword and after a while, it shined a bright red, and the officer swung it at the target! Sparks radiated from the target as the sword made it impact! In on hit, the target was destroyed.

"This is called Critical Strike," said the officer, "This will be your first lesson. Just concentrate on the sword. Take your rage and hatred and try to push it into the sword. After you are prepared, just grip your sword hard and swing."

Theredon walked up to a target. Focusing only on the sword, he thought of pain and anguish that his people suffered from Kael's armies, the man who sacrificed his own life to deliver the message to Kane, and Kael, who brutally killed his parents. He swung the sword hard, but to hastily. The sword clanged as it hit the neck of the dummy. The sword went back to its usual grayish-silver color. Theredon performed the spell over and over, but it would not work. Beads of sweat dripped from his face as he gasped for air. They retired to their rooms for the night.

In the morning, a man burst into the room!

"The princess is missing!" yelled the man.

Theredon ran up to Mirre's room and woke him, they reported to Kane in his room. The emotion on his face was worried.

"We have no idea who did this, we have no idea where she is, and to top it off, we are open to attack." said Kane.

Kane asked them to go on with the task he gave them a few days ago. They would leave at dusk. Meanwhile, Theredon and Mirre walked through town hoping to purchase new armor. After almost an hour's walk, they reach a store called, _The Marked Sword_, they enter the store and are surprised to see not only swords, but maces, clubs, staffs, wands, and other weapons used for combat. The one weapon that caught Theredon's eye almost immediately, the guard was formed like a claw which clutches at the blade which was shaped like a forked sliver and of a bright gleaming white color. The handle was wrapped with rare dragon skin which faded from silver to black. The pommel was shaped like a spear point which had an infinitesimal sapphire set in the edges of the pommel. It was displayed in a large glass container, with a gold pedestal engraved with the name of the sword, _The Blade of the Sadistic Kraken_.

"Ah, Theredon, I knew that this place would draw you in," said Kane, "Why don't you follow me to the armor merchant."

They walked next door and entered the large store. The armors there ranged from cloth, to leather, to mithril plated. There were gloves, boots, leggings, helms, and more! It was a sight to behold. The long rows of assorted armor were hung from plastic models and strings. Glass desks displayed gloves and boots. When the three finally left the store, each was coated in at least three layers of armor. Next was the enchanted item store. There, they saw rings, necklaces, and other trinkets on display. Each enchanted with their own spell. They added strength, armor defense, attacking ability, or stamina boosts. Theredon received a ring of strength, necklace of rage, and the earring of stamina and rage. Mirre received the necklace of mana regeneration, and circlet of spell attack. Now, they looked like valiant warriors. When it was time for them to leave, Kane raced to their side.

"Theredon, please, take this," said Kane.

He presented Theredon with the Kraken Blade. Theredon stared in awe of the blade and slowly lifted it up.

"Kane, I cannot thank you enough for this. I will gladly wield this weapon in combat," said Theredon.

The two disappeared into the sunset with the supply caravan, with new armor, and the blade strapped to Theredon's back.

Chapter Six

**Dragon Skirmish**

Theredon and Mirre rode in the wagon along the dusty trail. Green hills of grass and trees passed by slowly while the sound of the horses' feet galloping echoed through the wagons.

"It sure is nice to ride in a wagon after walking all the way to the Land of the Phoenix, eh Theredon?" asked Mirre.

Theredon stared out into the big blue of the sky. A large gust of wind catapulted the dirt into wagon. Something in the atmosphere made them feel tense. The wagon came to an abrupt stop! A huge shadow overtook them and an explosion of wind almost overturned the wagon! A blackish-purplish body swooped down at them and tore the top of the wagon cover off! The whites of dragon's eyes stared down upon them! The Scales of the dragon melted from purple to black. It roared! The foul breath is like a magma-like substance. The large claws caked in mud and dirt, and massive talons were cut and scratched. Theredon and Mirre stared up in horror of what would await them. Snapping out of their trance, the wagon was crushed under the dragon's claws! Fortunately, they rolled out and off of the wagon and narrowly avoided the splinter and boards that flew from under the fearsome weight of the claws!

†To be Continued†


End file.
